Give Me Love
by yuukuzuri
Summary: Usui dealing with his demons inside. A little bit dark. I think?


Um…Hi! *runs away from flying tomatoes*

**Warning: Future Fic, OOC, Unhealthy activity**

* * *

_Give me love like her,_

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya._

_**Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

He swirled the contents of his glass again and again. It did nothing to change the way he was feeling but somehow the swirling fascinated him, he felt his emotions swirling along the ripples created on the surface of the liquid. Putting in a trance as he thought about nothing but her; her smiles, her laughs, her blushes, her voice, he missed them so very much. Two years, he has been away from all of her for two long, painful years and he was getting sick of it. He was tired of waking up alone, having to face a harsh reality that he might just never escape their clutches if he screwed up. He knew he had the ability to not fail, but there is that thin thread in which if he pulled too hard, it might snap if he wasn't careful.

She wanted her; all of her again. She was permanently carved in his mind. Like those memories that; no matter how much you want to forget them, they will always come back to haunt you. Maybe he should just call it off, break her heart, break his heart so that at least one of them could be free. But he couldn't, he loved her too much to break it apart. He held her dear to his heart and if he pulled it away he would be the one to suffer the most. He knew his heart would break, much more than hers. She had people around her to support her, while he had no one. She was his everything, if she was not beside him, no one is.

He gulped down the remains of his glass and slammed it on the counter. Pulled open the cap and poured more of the golden liquid into the glass again, refilling it until it was half-full. Many other would describe it as so, but he had always felt it was half-empty, meaning that it already half-way there. Just a little more for the deed to be done. Because people wouldn't give up if it's half-way through, people would strike at it till there's nothing left. That was what he was taught to do since he was a kid, unless you finish the job, you are not allowed to come home. Like in business, swipe clean your opponents till they have nothing against you. He may had many successes, but he also had many enemies. He wanted to change that. He promised her that he would change it all before he would return to her.

He thought long and hard about his next move to finalize the deal he had with his grandfather, just one last score to settle. But it was as if the heavens hated him, not wanting to live a happy live with his beloved. His half-brother; the right heir to his grandfather's empire had fallen ill once again and worse than he had before. Thus he was stuck; yet again; for another two or more years to ensure that his brother would be fit enough to reclaim his spot. So in the mean time, he would have to take care of his brother's work. Hating his grandfather would have been an understatement, he despised the man. Taking his freedom away from him, making him leave his beloved fiancée to help him out when had done nothing but make him miserable for the last 18 years of his life.

She made his so alive and she knew that more than anyone, still she had to make the toughest decision to let him go. With the promise that he would come back to her in a couple of years. He failed her yet again, one promise after another he had to break to ensure their future together was happy one. He hoped, prayed and wished she held on to her part of the promise. He knew she would have never broken her promise to stay true to him, but as a normal human being; despite her calling him an alien; he has his doubts. She wasn't the prettiest person amongst the others he had met but he was a goddess in his eyes and he knew there were several other men that thought so as well. That was something he had no control over.

Thinking about the possible people that would try to court his fiancée brought upon anger in him, making him wanting to break something. He was a sensible guy, even when drunk, so he poured more of the golden liquid into his glass and continue swirling it around, gulping down the contents in one go, drowning his blood in alcohol. It wasn't doing his health any good but at least it made him feel a slight bit better. He chuckled as he imagined her face if she saw what he was doing now, drinking without limiting himself. She never really minded him drinking but she had always put a stop to his drinking before he even started to become intoxicated. Thinking about her again had made him want to hear her voice again, to touch her smooth skin, to embrace her warm body, to kiss her supple, soft lips. His desire for her had somewhat ignited a fire that was almost faded after the meeting he had with his grandfather. He was more determined than ever to finish this crazy job that man put him in and return back to his beloved fiancée. He slammed the empty glass in his hand and threw his coat back on, with a determined face, headed back to the office to finish what lies ahead of him.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Yeah. Well. That was crappy I know. I just can't seem to get out a decent story anymore. I'm trying to find ways to reignite the writing fire in me, and maybe set a few more bunny traps. I keep getting cats. I would have to say though, I'm getting a bit hooked on nameless stories nowadays :wink:

About my other story, I really do not have any idea when I'm gonna finish it. I just don't know how much I want to torture Takumi, so it's still undecided. I hope you won't get sick of waiting.

Anyway, I finished my degree! YAY ME! Now on to the job hunting! Wish me luck!

KWMS raws will be late from me this month, shipment will arrive on Thursday :/ So expect me to post chapter 71 raws on the 24th.

And, please do REVIEW. They make writers happy :D

yuukuzuri

22nd may 2012

7.25 pm

p.s/: Have you people checked out Ed Sheeran like I told you to? If you haven't, I COMMAND YOU TO DO IT NOW!


End file.
